To Mend A Bleading Soul
by Isabella Rosalie
Summary: Do you know why you are here?" I asked her. "Because I tried to kill myself." Orphan Bella has just landed in Forks, WA after escaping her mysterious past. There she is faced with challenges that will make her stronger, or finish her off. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys, New Story! Yay, sad to say it isn't as happy as some of my other stuff, but would you qualify DOP as happy? I dunno you tell me. Anyways: Summary.

"Do you know why you are here?" I asked her. "Because I tried to kill myself." Orphan Bella has just landed in Forks, Washington after escaping her mysterious past. There she is faced with challenges that will make her stronger, or finish her off. Rated "M" for reasons you will soon find out, won't say no lemons, there may be one in the future. Please read, thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga, unfortunatly...

* * *

CPOV:

* * *

"Hello Isabella, how are you today?" I took one look at the small frightened girl in front of me and decided her story would not be one I will forget anytime soon.

"Bella, I like to be called Bella." She said wringing her hands.

"Bella then. Do you know why you are here?" I asked her.

"Because I tried to kill myself." She already knew the answer, but that wasn't it. The way she so calmly said that sentence, made me wonder about what happened to her. She was a small little thing, about five feet three inches, thin as a rail, and she had dull brown hair that needed a whole lot of nutrients before it would shine again. But the thing that disturbed me the most were her eyes. Her eyes held secrets that no one should be forced to know. Her eyes held suffering. Her eyes held...pain. Immeasurable pain. Pain that I would never know.

"Let me make myself clear, you do not have to tell me anything that you don't feel comfortable speaking about, do you understand Bella?"

She nodded.

"Alright, lets start with the basics, what is your full name?"

"Isabella Marie...Swan." She said taking a deep breath and a hard swallow before she said Swan.

"Where is your Hometown?"

"New York." Wow, long way from home.

"Forks, Washington is an awefully long way from home, Bella."

She looked up quickly.

"New York was never my home." She said with an edge in her voice, and a fire in her eyes, far more emotion than she had shone so far. It was as if a mask had been lifted to reveal the Real Bella.

"Alright, How old are you?"

"Sixteen." She replied.

Sixteen and she already was being forced into therapy. She looked down at her lap again, and started playing with her brittle hair.

"Next question, do you want to be enrolled in high school?" I looked down on the sheet the Social Worker had given me. I was supposed to ask this, and a few other questions.

She stopped playing with her hair.

"Do you think I should?" She asked me.

"Yes, I believe it would be beneficial to you to be around children your own age, instead of the adults you haven been hanging around." I smiled at her.

She nodded, as tears started to roll down her face.

"Bella, do you-"

"I'm fine. Lets just get this over with." She said wiping the tears on her beat up old sweater.

"Alright, but Bella, I just want you to know that I hope in time you can come to me when you need to talk, and to trust me Bella, that nothing you say will leave this room." I hoped against hope that she would, because if she didn't get through this therapy she would be put back into the system, and I think this girl had had enough hardship to last a lifetime.

I finished with the questions the social worker had asked me to ask Bella. They were very simple, her wishes on whether to continue therapy, or not, she said yes she would. And quite a few random questions.

"Are we finished?" She asked.

I nodded. She made a move to stand up. Then I remembered.

"But, before you go, I would like to give you something." I moved over to the vanity my wife had found in a small shop, and pulled out a black duffel bag. I walked back over to her.

"This is for you, there is a change of clothes, some money, a cell phone and charger, your books you will need for school, a calculator, toothpaste and toothbrush, and in your room at the dorm, there is a computer with Internet access and a printer. We- my wife and I- didn't want you to go to school with nothing. I, uh, also took the liberty of putting my office and home number in you phone." I said sheepishly, I didn't want to scare the poor girl.

She looked as if she was going to start crying again.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, I-uh-I really appreciate it, tell your wife thank you."

I nodded. She got up from the couch and swung the duffel over her shoulder, as she was about to reach the door:

"Oh, I almost forgot, a car will pick you up every Tuesday after school for your sessions, is that alright with you Bella?"

She turned around, and lookd as if she were about to smile.

"That sounds, do-able." She then turned towards the door and left my office.

* * *

**_A/N: What do you think? I got the idea when I was watching Naruto actually I know weird. Kakashi is my favorite! Ahhh, anyway, continue? no? _**

**_Tell me your ideas on why she tried to kill herself._**

**_Anything,_**

**_Oh and DOP will be updated soon, I promise._**

**_-Isabella Rosalie-_**


	2. Chapter 2

NOT MINE

Chapter 2: The Mystery Girl

BPOV:

The non descript black sedan I had borded after leaving Dr. Carlisle's office stopped and rolled down its driver side window.

Through the front of the car window you could see a black electronic gate, and a paved road. And green. Lots of green.

Better that New York, hell, anywhere is better than New York.

The man in the front seat was speaking to the voice box outside the gate.

"Do you have her?" A distinctly male voice asked through the box.

"Yes, now can you open the bloody gate?" A very Brittish voice responded angerly.

There was silence on the other end, then a short buzzing sound and the gate started to open.

The driver rolled up the window and started through the entry way. As the car rolled forward, I couldn't help but notice that there was nothing around for miles except for the black gate that was like a dark line that marred the green forest that the road weaved through.

The car ride to the gate from the office had been a peacefully quiet one, and for that I was grateful. Looking at the driver I wondered if he did this sort of thing all of the time. You know, haul around skinny little orphans who have a bad attitude and an intense dislike for athority figures; epecially cops? I wondered.

"Do you do this all of the time?" I asked the man driving.

"Do what?" He asked looking back at me with intense blue eyes.

"Haul around skinny girls to private schools for the system." I replied.

He smiled.

"No thats only part of the job."

"What is the other part?" I asked him.

He told me that the other part was working in the feild, helping kids who would rather not need to be dependant on anyone.

"Do you like your work?" I was curious.

"Yes, sometimes."

"Why only sometimes?"

"Because sometimes, there are kids who come into the system that we just cant help, no matter how much we want to we cant force a child to accept out help. Most of the time they just run away from their foster families and get into prostitution or drugs, sometimes both. It kills me when we have the ability to help them but they won't accept it. It kills me even more when I watch the news and see the face of one of my kids being arrested for doing some heinous crime, like murder."

"Oh." I said to him. If only he knew that I used to be one of those kids.

The van pulled up in front of this…castle…that is the only way to describe it. It was old looking and not at all scary, it was a light brick color and had a lot of turrets; the main feature was a giant steeple that looked as if it was farther into the school.

Damn, they weren't kidding; school for rich kids huh?

Not really where 'poor, pitiful, orphan Bella' would fit in. Meh. Whatever.

The driver opened the door and went to get my bag from the back. I was glad that he didn't touch me; I don't liked to be touched.

The man walked ahead of me and led me to the wooden doors, he pushed forcefully and gestured me inside.

My eyes drank in the sight all around me. Everything looked as if it belonged there; the room was in harmony; at peace with the rest of the room.

This was a sort of lounge there were boys and girls sitting together in their uniforms. The girls wore grey skirts with a white blouse and a red tie, some girls are wearing a sweater vest over the tie but most aren't. The boys are wearing black slacks, white button down shirts and a red tie. Shoes differed person to person but most were wearing absurd heels, the boys had on dress shoes because anything else would be weird looking. (Pic on Profile)

I also noticed that they were all extremely beautiful; all of them, even the ugly were pretty.... Well there goes whatever self-esteem I had.

I looked to my left and I saw them, they were off to the side away from the hubbub that was the direct center. They were probably the most beautiful people in the room. There were five of them; two girls, three boys.

The first girl was blonde and looked like she belonged on the cover of Vogue that or Playboy. She was tall-I could tell even though she was sitting- she was wearing seven inch death traps. Her hair was in a stylishly messy pony tail. She had an air about her that screamed 'stay away, I will mess you up'.

The second girl was a dark headed brunette with spiky hair. She – sensibly – was wearing black flats. She seemed nice. She and the blonde probably decided to forgo the sweater vest.

The first boy looked like he was the boyfriend of the brunette. He was tall, lanky and slightly built. He eluded an air of calm about him.

The second boy was the total opposite of the lanky boy, this boy was built like a freaking bodybuilder and was currently making out with the blonde girl.

The last boy was sitting apart from the others but you could tell he belonged. He wore all black, his hair an odd shade of red, almost bronze. It looked as if he ran his hands through it all day. I couldn't see his eyes from here, but I could tell they were bright. He defied the rules by wearing the black shirt; I smiled at the thought, I might like this place after all.

"Welcome Isabella, how are you today?" I looked up from where I was sitting. Wait, how did I get into this chair? Never mind. Not like I haven't done that before. Go to sleep one place, wake up in another place.

"Fine, a little tired; and you?" I asked the caramel haired woman sitting behind the desk.

"Just fine thank you for asking." She said smiling.

"So, what do I do now?" I asked.

"Well, first we will get you your uniform, we have some new stuff, then we will get your schedule all sorted out and then arrange someone in your level to take you around the campus, and show your room; so you can get settled. How does that sound?" She asked.

"Sure." I said uninterested.

"Alright, well the man who drove you was Mr. Nick, my name is Headmaster Cullen-"

"Cullen?!" I sat up straight.

"Yes, I know about Tuesday so you won't have any problems."

I wasn't sure how I felt about this, but I was here, I was safe, I had free food and an actual bed to sleep in.

It sounded like a pretty sweet deal to me.

For now.


End file.
